How They Ended Up With Her
by bringmesomepie
Summary: Sam and Dean were on a ghost burn or a basic salt and burn. Sam goes to the basement and Dean hear something coming from upstairs. Dean finds a small girl crying as she watches her parents die. On top of that Dean has been keeping some secrets...
1. Chapter 1

It's a fairly simple story of how Dean and Cas fell in love. What wasn't a simple story was how they ended up with a 2 year old daughter and twins (girl and boy) after not even knowing each other for two years.

"Come on, Dean, you're dragging ass. This isn't like you." Sam yelled.

"Shuddup, bitch. Something seems wrong about this." Dean said as they came up to the house they had found that had the corpse of the ghost they were hunting.

"Hurry up, the body is in the basement." Sam said opening the door. Dean and Sam split up to search for the basement door. Dean had entered a hallway area with stairs to the upstairs to the side. He had just passed the staircase when he heard a faint cry. He stopped and looked at the top of the stairs. He listened closer and he could definitely he the cry of a small child. He slowly walked up the stairs. The cries got louder when he was fully up the stairs and had walked down the hall.

He listened closely and finally found the room where he heard the cries. He walked into the found to find a little girl sobbing uncontrollably, a woman who was very close to death and a man who had been dead for a while. He put his gun in the back of his pants and quickly walked over to the woman and child. The woman eyes moved to look at Dean. He place a hand on her cheek. "Can you tell me what happened? What is your name?"

She opened her mouth slightly and paused. The girl had quieted down at the sight of Dean. Dean glanced over at the dead man. He didn't die naturally. He choked on his own blood. It was from the ghost. "Was it the ghost that kill that man? Was he your husband?"

The woman nodded for both. "P-please, save my daughter. I-I know I'm going to die."

"What's her name? What's your name?"

"Her name is Felicia Peyton." The woman paused. Her breathing was becoming more labored. The ghost must have broken the woman back because she wouldn't just lay and die in front of her daughter. She began to choke on her breath.

"Shh, it's ok, m'am. I promise I will take care of your daughter."

The woman calm down and let out her famous last words. She looked right at her daughter as tear welded up in her eyes. "I love you, Fe."

The small girl began to cry once again. She sat at her mother's side and buried her head in her chest. The woman's breathing stopped and her whole body went limp. The child was freaking out. Dean moved over to the toddler and placed a gentle hand on her back. "Felicia?"

She turned her head to looked at Dean. Tears streamed down her face still. "Save my mama!"

Dean could feel a lump in his throat begin to form as he was about to tell this little girl that her parents were gone. "I-I…Felicia…I-I can't. Your Mama has gone to a better place."

"No, I want her here, wif me." She cried.

Dean pulled her close to him as she cried into his chest. "Shhh, it's gonna be ok. I'm Dean. My brother and I are going to keep you safe."

"I want my Mama." She whimpered.

"I know, little one. She is in a better place now. Now, how about we get you some place safer and get you some food."

"Where is my Mama and Daddy now?"

"They are in Heaven. They are watching over you now. Come on, let's go." Dean lifted her up and rose to his feet.

"Wait, wait, pwease. Down, down." The girl begged. Dean nodded and lowered her where she ran in between her deceased parents. Dean walked over behind her and crouch and the mother and slid the wedding band off her finger and did the same with the fathers. He would save them for later. She hugged her father and kissed his cheek and did the same with her mother. She turned around to look at Dean, who was still crouching down on his heels. "Cans we go to my Mama's car?"

"Where is your Mama's car?"

"Outside."

"We can definitely go to the car. Let's go." Dean picked her back up and she laid her head on his shoulder and looked at her parents one last time before Dean walked out of the room. She hid her face in the crook of Dean's neck as she cried.

Dean could hear Sam calling for me. "Dean! Where are you?" Sam heard Dean walking down the stairs. "Dean, why the Hell were yo—" He stopped as Dean appeared with the whimpering toddler.

"Felicia, this is my brother, Sammy. We are going to take care of you." Felicia lifted her head to look at Sam.

Sam was dumbfounded. "Hello there, Felicia. Don't be scared. We are going to keep you safe. Are you hungry?"

She nodded shyly. "I promised her we would go by her mom's car for a second."

Sam blinked confusedly. Dean mouthed. _'dead parents'_ and pointed to the stairs. Sam nodded. "I'll go grabbed our stuff and meet up with you at the Impala."

Dean nodded and walked out of the of the house and searched for a car. He walked around to what he thought was a driveway and saw a car. He knew it was the little girls car because she perked up. It was a big gold 2000 Ford Explorer. Dean set Felicia on the ground and she wrapped around his legs as he picked the car lock and got it opened without it sounding the alarm. He opened the backseat door and looked around. It had just a little bit of little girl toys in there. He looked down at the toddler and lifted her into the car. She immediately grabs this pale pink woven-like blanket and held it close to her chest. Dean saw a diaper bag and looked inside. A couple diapers, two pull ups, a stuff gray and white cat, a sippy cup with cool water inside, a change of clothes, small socks, and a pair of tiny pink tennis shoes. He looked in one of the pockets and found a little bit of cash and a photo of the man and woman, who were inside of that house, holding a small newborn baby, they were in a hospital room. It was Felicia. He put that in his pocket along with two wedding bands.

He grabbed the bag a slung it over his shoulder. He opened the trunk and it had three suitcases. He checked the first one and it was the man's, he kept it open. The seconds one was the mothers/ a little bit of Felicia. The third one was all Felicia's things. He took out everything of the mothers and put all of Felicia's things into the bigger suitcase then went back to the father case. All the clothes could fit, Dean, maybe Sam, and maybe even Cas. He took the father's and now Felicia's suit case out of the trunk and sat them on the ground. He checked the passenger seat and drivers and he came up clean.

He shut all the doors except the backseat one where he had placed Felicia. She was seating in her car seat as if waiting to be strapped in. "Felicia. We are going to take my car with my brother. We aren't going to use this car. I have your mama's bag that she uses with you. Do you have everything you want to keep?"

She nodded. She crawled out of the seat. Dean lifted her into his arms. "We'll be back for the car seat in a moment I just need to put something away. He left the diaper bag in the car and took the two suitcase and carried them to the impala where he sat them in the trunk. "De?" The little girl quietly asked.

"Yes, Fe?" He decided would be appropriate to use as her nickname since her mom used it.

"I's wet." Dean's eye grew wide. He didn't know how to change a diaper.


	2. Chapter 2

"De! I wet!" Felicia said almost in tears.

"Shh, it's ok. I left your bag at the other car. We are going back over that right now where I can get you changed."

She nodded and stretched her arms out to him. Dean lifted her up and jogged over to the Ford again. He opened the trunk and sat her in it and walked over at grabbed a diaper. He walked back over to Felicia and saw tears roll down the side of her face. "Fe, it's ok, that you are wet. Let's get you in a new one and you'll be as good as new."

Dean slipped off her pants. He knew that the family must have been in there for a whole day or two because how that diaper felt. He got it off and set it aside. He found wipes in the bag and wiped Felicia's butt. He was in complete concentration. He didn't want Felicia to be uncomfortable and he really didn't want to do it wrong. He grabbed the diaper and opened it up and slid it under her butt. He pulled it in between Felicia's legs and stuck the tabs around her body and it looked normal. He smirked in accomplishment. He slipped Fe's pants back on and she sat up. "De?"

Dean looked at Felicia. Her eyes were filled with questions. Dean walked over to the back seat and started taking out the car seat. Felicia stood up in the trunk and look over the back seat from the open trunk.

"Are you gonna be my new Daddy?"

Dean's hand slipped and he almost hit his head on the seat. "Umm, Fe, I'm not going to be your new Daddy. I'm going to take care of you, like a Dad."

"Cans I call you Daddy?"

Dean hit his head on the top of the car as he took out the car seat. "Why do you want to call me Daddy, Felicia?"

"You act wike a Daddy."

"Fe, Honey, call me Dean, or De, but don't call me Daddy. That spot is reserved for just your Dad."

"Ok, De." She pouted.

Dean was getting emotional. Once again he could feel the lump in his throat. He just looked into the little girl's eyes and he just couldn't say no. Dean took a deep breath and closed his eyes. "Alright, Fe, you can call me whatever you want if that's what you really want. My brother is Sam or Sammy, ok?"

Fe smiled and her whole face lit up. Dean slung the diaper bag over his shoulder and picked the toddler up and set the car seat on the ground so he could shut all the doors then picking it back up and walking over to his baby.

It was getting bright out so it had to be around 5-7 in the morning. Once they were at the Impala Sam was waiting for them. Dean handed the car seat to Sam and he got it set up. Dean sat in the passenger seat with Felicia in his lap. He closed his eyes as he wait for Sam to get the car seat in place and ready. He felt Fe shift her weight in his lap to get comfortable. She gripped his shirt with one hand and nuzzled her face into his chest. Dean lifted his head and opened his eyes. Fe had her thumb in her mouth and was curled up asleep in his lap.

"Dean? I got the car seat ready." Sam whispered when he saw the toddler was asleep. Dean nodded and carefully stood up carried Fe into the backseat where he gently placed her in the car seat and strapped her in. Dean quietly closed the door and Sam was staring him down. "What the Hell, Dean?"

"I was walking through the house when I heard a cry. It came from upstairs. I went up to see what was going on when I saw the little girl. She was sitting beside her dying mother. Her father was already dead. The mother talked for just a second. The girls name is Felicia and her mother wanted me to save and take care of her daughter."

"What has gotten into you, Dean? First, you are getting slower, second, you have been sick for weeks, and now your wanting to take care of a child?"

"Yeah, is there something you don't get here, Sammy?"

Sam gave him bitchface number 34. "How's Cas going to feel about this?"

"He's an angel why should he care what I decide to do with my life?"

"Because he obviously loves you."

"He don't love me, Sam. I'm just his friend. Yeah, ever since I said yes to Michael before Lucifer found his vessel and Michael put me back together in one piece afterwards Cas has had more free time so we just hang out, we're just friends."

"Then what going on with you?"

Dean stayed silent. "Come on, Felicia has to be starving."

Sam sighed and got into the passenger seat as Dean slid into the driver's seat. "So we're not going to talk about this?"

"Nope." Dean pulled out of the driveway. "We are going to get something to eat and then we are heading to Bobby's. He does own me one for getting Michael to fix his legs while he wore my meat."

"That's a weird way to put it."

"Well, it's the truth." Dean flicked on a cassette tape and lowered the volume and they listened to AC/DC Back in Black album. Sam thought it was weird that Dean would even think about lowering the volume to AC/DC. Dean's not acting himself. Sam shoved his thought in the back of his head and tried to sleep for a little while.

He had to be asleep for a few hours when Dean finally woke Sam up. "Sammy! You gonna get out of the car? Wake up, man." Dean banged on the hood.

Sam flinched wake seeing Dean looking through the passenger window with Felicia on his hip. "Yeah, I'm up. I'm up. Where are we?"

"Lennox, South Dakota. We're about 20 minutes away from Bobby's."

"Why are we stopping?"

"Fe woke up and was hungry…starving. I needed a break so we stopped now get out before someone has a meltdown."

Sam looked at Felicia who was not smiling as she rest her head on Dean's shoulder and gripped his shirt. "De! I hungwy!" I whimpered.

"We're getting you some food right now, girly."

Sam got out of the Impala and followed Dean into the diner and they seat themselves. Dean grabbed a booster seat and sat Felicia in it. A waitress walked up to them. "Hello, I'm Holly, I'm going to be your waitress. Can I start you off with something to drink?"

"Yes, umm, I'll have a Coke." Dean smiled.

"I'll have a water." Sam replied.

"Fe, what do you want to drink, darling?" Dean asked the tiny girl.

"I want juice."

"Ok, what kind of juice? What kind of juice do you have?" Dean asked the waitress.

"Apple, orange, grape."

"Owange juice, De!"

"She'll have an orange juice." Dean smiled.

"Alright, sugar. She's just so adorable."

"Thanks." Dean replied as the woman walked off.

"So what's Bobby going to say when we get over to his house with a two year old?"

"I already talked with Bobby. We just ned a place to stay while I try to get a job and make some money to buy a house."

"Why do you want to buy a house? Why do you want to get a job? Hunting is our job and we surely don't stay in one place for long."

"I kinda have to since I—" Dean paused.

"Since you what, Dean?"

"Nothing, nevermind."

"No, Dean. Tell me. What did you do?"

"It's no big deal. I was Valentine's Day. I needed a quick fuck and I was drunk."

"Dean—" Sam said as the waitress came out with the drinks.

"Here you go guys."

"Thank you. I think we are ready to order." Sam replied.

"Alright." Holly looked at Sam as Dean talk with Felicia for her order.

"I'll have to cobb salad. Dean?"

"Oh yeah, um…a baked potato and a cup of chili. She'll have the chicken tenders." Dean ordered as Sam stared at him.

"Alright, You're food will be out shortly."

Dean smiled then looked at Sam. "What?"

"A baked potato and chili? What are you and what have you done to my brother?"

"I didn't want a burger, so what?"

"You always want burgers. Seriously, what's up with you, man?"

"Nothing is up with me."

"Bull."

"De! De!" Felicia squealed. Dean whipped his head to the girl.

"What? What?"

"I wet!" Felicia whimpered.

"Why did you tell me, Fe?"

"I scared."

"It's ok. Let me go grabbed a few things from the car and we'll get you changed." Dean said as he saw a tear escape Felicia's eyes. "Shh, no more tears. I'm not mad. Just tell me when you have to go, ok?"

She nodded and Dean slid out of his chair and out of the diner. He walked back from the car and grabbed the small girl and walked into the men's bathroom and came out a few minutes later with a now smiling girl. While Dean and Felicia were gone the food arrived. Dean slipped Fe in the booster seat again and they all eat.

Sam was going to find out what was up with his brother even if he had to hold him now and force him to talk.


	3. Chapter 3

After they ate and paid they were back in the Impala. Dean had just got Felicia strapped in when Sam pulled Dean aside. "Come on, man, tell me what's been up with you."

"You're really not going to let this go, are you?" Sam gave another bitchface. Dean huffed out a big sigh and stared at Sam. "Fine, you really wanna know."

"Yes, Dean. I really wanna know."

Dean opened his mouth to speak but shut it again. There was something uneasy about Dean's facial expression. His face paled. Dean lifted one finger and walked back into the diner. Sam watched through the window as Dean rushed over to the men's bathroom with a hand covering his mouth. Sam looked through the Impala to look at Felicia. She was mouth what he thought was 'Sammy'. He opened the car door and ducked his head in.

"Sammy?"

"What, Felicia?"

"Where De go?"

"He went to the bathroom. He'll be back in a moment."

Fe nodded. Sam kept the door open to let some fresh air in but when he saw Dean he shut the door. Dean did not look good. Dean dug around in his jacket pocket and tossed the Impala keys to Sam. Sam was confused. "You ok?"

"No, we need to get to Bobby's."

"Not until you tell what wrong. Something is definitely wrong with you, Dean."

"Fine. Nothing is wrong with me."

"Bullshit."

"I'm serious, Sammy. This is normal."

"Puking your brains out is what you call normal?"

"No, the situation I'm in…that is normal."

"What the Hell are you talking about?"

"I'm pregnant, Sam." Dean snapped with a shaky breath.

"Pregnant? Pregnant?"

"Yeah, now can we go to Bobby's?"

"Who's the other Dad?"

Dean didn't look at Sam. Sam knew that the guy was just some quick fuck and from Dean said it was on Valentine's Day. "Sam, can we talk about this later. I just want to get to Bobby's before I get sick again."

"Who was the quick fuck that got you pregnant Dean?"

"Cas! Ok, Cas got me pregnant. I was drunk on Valentine's Day. If I didn't wake up naked beside him I would have never known." Dean said crouching down on his heel with his back pressed against the Impala. He was pale again. Sam went to walk over to him when Dean forced a hand up to stop him. Dean gagged then retched what was left of his meal. He had fallen that he was on his hand and knees, vomiting and now dry heaving.

Sam crouched down and sat back on his heels and rubbed Dean's back. "Let's get to Bobby's. If you…conceived on Valentine's Day…that means you're—"

"8 weeks. I didn't go to a bar right before this case, I went to a clinic. I'm 8 weeks and…" Dean paused as if he was going to puke again. He gagged and dry heaved but he came up with nothing. He spit in the slop and stomach bile and slowly rose to his feet. "I was going to tell Cas after this case."

"Come let's go. It's only a 20 minute drive. Just tell me if you have to pull over." Sam said helping Dean in the passenger seat.

"De? You ok?" Felicia asked concerned.

"I'm fine, Fe. I'm just not feeling very good." Dean smiled at the little girl.

"Where we goin, De?"

"We are going to a good friend of mine and Sammy's. His name is Bobby. You're going to like him. He has a beard and lots of old hats."

Felicia smiled and looked out the window again. Dean leaned back and closed his eyes and rubbed circles on his uneasy stomach. Sam looked at Dean. "Are you going to wait until we get Fe settled before calling Cas?"

Dean didn't answer. Sam could tell that he couldn't answer at the moment. The only reason he could tell was because Dean had started sweating and paled with a slight tint of green. Dean's eye flicked opened and he looked at Sam. "Pull. Over."

Sam quickly did as he was told. Felicia looked confused. Dean flung open the door and swung his legs out of bent forwards before he was even out he dry heaved and gagged until stomach acid traveled up his throat and onto the ground. Dean just hung his head in his hands as he sat in the passenger seat. Sam rubbed Dean's back in slowly circles. "Are you good? We have about 10 more minutes until we get to Bobby's."

Dean shook his head weakly and he gagged again. Sam looked at Felicia. "Sam'y? What wrong wif De?"

"Dean's not feeling too good at the moment, sweetheart. Just hang tight we will be moving in a little bit."

"De-De! Sam'y is De sick?"

"No, no, Dean's not sick. He's just not feeling good." Sam said still rubbing Dean's back as he retched more yellowy slop or stomach acid.

"Oh God, Sammy. Drive. I need to get out of this car and lay down." Dean whimpered as he shifted so he was in the Impala and shut the door.

Once Dean's door closed Sam stepped on it and probably cut 3 or 4 minutes off their arrival time, if Dean didn't have to stop again. During those final 10 minutes Sam called Bobby and told him that Dean might be rushing into the house and to prepare for that. Dean started moaning softly 5 minutes after they stopped. "We're almost there, Dean. Can you hang on until then?"

"Pull over, Sammy. I need out of this car. I can't breathe." Sam pulled over. Dean opened his car door and basically fell out of the car and laid down on the ground.

"Dean?" Sam stepped out of the Impala and dashed over to him. "Dean, are you ok?"

"Yeah, Yeah, I was getting motion sick. I read about stuff like that happening. Help me up." Dean said.

Sam helped Dean to his feet. "I don't understand. You were fine a few hours ago."

"I read that morning sickness can get worse on how tired you are and how stressed you are. Lots of that going on right now." Dean said as he sat back in the passenger seat.

"Well, when we get to Bobby's I want you to go straight up to the guest room and lay down and sleep."

"If we weren't in this fuc-freaking car I would be out cold." Dean said. Sam hopped in the car again and started driving.

"De-De?" Felicia said.

"Yes, Fe?"

"Are you ok?"

"I'm doing better, sweetie. We are almost at Bobby's house. When we get there you and me are going to take a nap. How does that sound?"

Fe nodded and went back to looking at the scenery. Dean looked at Sam and opened his mouth to say something but changed his mind and looked out the window. "I saw that, Dean. What did you want to say?"

"Man, you are like a hawk. It's nothing."

"Last time you said that you told me you were pregnant."

Dean sighed and then smiled. "I know how many I'm having."

"You're not having just one?"

"It's twins. That's all I know. The doc showed me himself. I had an ultrasound done and I saw the two little float blobs."

"Yep, only you would call your unborn children that they look like floating blobs."

"Hey, they don't look like babies yet."

Dean laughed as the pulled into Bobby's driveway. Bobby was standing in the doorway. "Are you good to take Felicia while I talk to Bobby?"

"Yeah, I'll take her up with me to the guest room and take a nap. Could you unload the trunk? I found some clothes that might fit me, you, and Cas."

"Awesome. Go on to bed, Dean." Sam said as Dean and him stepped out the car. Dean opened the backseat door and unstrapped Felicia and swung her onto his hip. Sam and Dean walked over to Bobby.

"Hey, Sam, Dean…"

"This is Felicia." Dean said. "Fe, can you say hello to Bobby?"

"Hi, Bobby." She tiredly waved

"Hi sweetheart." Bobby smiled. "Dean you looked like crap. You and the rugrat go sleep like Sam told me you would do."

Dean nodded. "Come on, Fe. Naptime."

Felicia were two steps ahead of him as she already had her thumb in her mouth and had a tight grip on Dean's shirt. Dean slowly walked up the stairs and sat Fe on the bed as he took off his shoes and Fe's shoes. Dean pulled back the covers and got inside and pulled the little girl close to him. She went back to nuzzling her face in his chest and gripping his shirt and sucking her thumb. Dean smiled and closed his eyes and they both sound drifted to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Dean woke up and it was dark out. He was shocked on how late he slept. He went to sleep at around noon, now the clock read 7:45. The bed was empty. Felicia was gone. He shot up and was hit with a wave of dizziness. Once he was back to normal he listened and heard laughed from a small child and Sam's voice. He breathed a sigh of relief and got out of bed.

He walked down the steps a heard Bobby, Sam, Felicia and another voice. He stepped through the doorway into Bobby's library and he saw Cas with Felicia in his lap. "Hello Dean."

"Hey Cas. I was going to call you after my nap but I can see someone beat me to it."

Sam smiled. "Dude, you and Fe were out cold. Felicia woke up about an hour and ½ ago. Bobby and I learned a new skill."

"And what is that?"

"Changing a screaming two year old. When she woke up she slid out of the bed and found me. I was sitting in here. She pulled on my pants and told me she was wet. I got up and walked to the Impala and grabbed the bag you had for her. By the time I got back to the house tears were rolling down her face. Melt down happened as I lifted her up and walked to the couch to change her. She calm down once it was on and then Bobby and I fed her and I called Cas."

"Sam told me you had something important to tell me." Cas said.

"De-De snores vewy vewy woudly." Felicia remarked.

Dean smiled. "Yeah, I have to talk to you, Cas. Can we talk in private though?"

Cas nodded and set Fe on the couch and stood up. As he started to walk away he felt something grabbed his trenchcoat. He turned around and found Felicia gripping it tightly. "Cas, where you goin?"

"I have to talk to Dean for a moment, Felicia. I will be back in a little bit." Fe nodded as Cas walked to Dean and the proceed outside and into the salvage yard. "What did you have to tell me, Dean?"

Dean thought for a moment and propped against one of the car in the yard and resisted the urge to rub his uneasy stomach. "Do you remember Valentine's Day a few weeks ago? Remember how I got really shit face drunk and you and I—"

"Yes, I understand what you are implying. I do remember that Dean. You have to remember I am an angel. I don't not forget. What are you trying to say, Dean?"

Dean closed his eyes and took in a deep breath of air. "W-what I'm trying to say is…" Dean paused and stared at Cas. "Congratulations, Cas. You're going to be a Daddy."

Cas squinted his eyes and cocked his head. "You're pregnant?"

"Yes, with twins and they're yours. I'm 8 weeks along and you are the only guy I have ever bottomed with."

"And you're keeping it?" Cas asked still squinting his eyes in all seriousness.

"Yes, I'm keeping it. Why would you think I wouldn't?"

"Because the kid would be a bastard. You and me aren't together. You said that morning after Valentine's Day to never speak of that ever again. You said we were just friends and nothing more. I kept your promise. I have tried to just be friends with you but you know my feeling towards you, Dean. Now that I know that I am the father of your illegitimate bastard child, I don't think I can be— Cas preached until Dean's lips crashed into his.

Cas pulled away. "You talk too much." Dean smiled.

"Dean—"

"Before you say anything. I have been meaning to do that since the day after Valentine's Day. I know that you have thought of me differently since I was Michael meat puppet for a while and went against everything I preached about in destiny, but I know that you loved me even when I was wrong but slightly right. If Felicia has taught me anything, it's that even when times feel like they can't get worse, like the world is ending…literally…you can always find a light at the end of the tunnel. Fe lost both her parents last night. I watch her mother die. Did she look like a child who just lost both her parents?"

Cas shook his head.

"Can we start slow? I have never been with a guy before. For now could you help me raise Felicia and get through this pregnancy?"

Cas smiled. "I'd like that. I'd like that a lot." Dean smiled back and lifted his arm and stretch it out towards Cas. Cas took it in his own and they walked back inside Bobby's house. Felicia was laughing and giggling when they entered the house. When Dean and Cas turned the corner into the living room Sam was completely distracted and bouncing Felicia on his knee. She was squealing with joy and laughing and smiled.

The moment she saw Dean and Cas walked back into the room stopped laughing but still had the smiled on her face. She saw that Dean and Cas's hands were intertwined together. "Cas! De-De!"

She hopped off Sam lap and about tackled Dean when she ran into his legs to hug him. "Hey there Fe. Were you having fun with Sammy?" Dean said lifting the small girl up into his arms.

"I's had this much fun!" She stretched out both her arms as wide as they could go.

"Wow, that's a lot of fun." Dean widened his eyes and smiled.

"Sam'y was bouncing me on his knee."

"I saw. Now let's get you ready for bed because it's getting late." Dean smiled.

"No bed. No sweepy." Fe pouted.

"You need to sleep, honey. You have had a long day today. Would you like me to sleep with you?"

"My's mama weads me a bedtime stowy." Felicia said staring at Dean.

Dean looked at Sam and sat back on his heels. "Alrighty, sweetie, we don't have an books for your age."

"But Mama always wead me a stowy before bedtime." Felicia said as tears felled her eyes.

"No, no, no more tears. How about if I make up a bedtime story for you? Would you like that?" Felicia sniffed and nodded. "Alright, let's go." She stretched her hands up at Dean. He scooped the little girl up and propped her on his hip. He walked upstairs and sat her on the bed and he crawled in himself. Felicia got under the covers with Dean. She propped against her new father figure. "What do you want your story to be about?"

"Can I be in it, De-De?"

"Sure, baby girl. Who else do you want in it?"

"Can you be in it? Cas? Sammy?"

"Sure thing."

"Hows bout mys Mama and Daddy?"

"Are you sure about that? They can be in there if you really want they to be in there."

Felicia was silent for a moment. She shook her head. "Cans Bobby be in it?"

Dean laughed. "He can most definitely be in it. I think I have a story that would be perfect for you."

"Tell the story, now, De-De!"

"Ok, Ok. Here we go." Dean smirked. "Once upon a time in a village in the mountains of South Dakota was a little princess who was trapped in an abandoned house by an evil force, waiting for somebody to save her… That girl was Princess Felicia Peyton Winchester…."

"Winchester?"

"If you're going to be a part of this family now you gotta have my last name." Dean smiled.

"I like that name."

Dean laughed. "Can I continue with my story?"

"Yeah!" Felicia rapidly nodded her head.

"Alright, so where was I?"


	5. Chapter 5

"Ok, so, Once upon a time in a small village in the mountains of South Dakota live a young girl who was trapped in an abandoned house by a very evil force. That little girl was no other than Princess Felicia Peyton Winchester. She waited for someone to save her. That someone was no other than King Dean of Winchester. The King brought along his royal fool or the clown Sammy. As King Dean and Sammy enter the house the evil force takes Sammy into the basement without King Dean knowing."

"NO!" Felicia interrupted.

"King Dean went upstairs while Sammy distracted the force. That where he found Princess Felicia. King Dean scooped her up and her belongings and got her to safety. They met up with Sammy on the way out and started their voyage to the Kingdom of Winchester so they could be safe at the Palace Singer."

Dean talked about the voyage and Felicia was all ears. He began to talk about Cas. "Sir Castiel Novak. His job is to watch over the King and keep the clown, Sammy, out of trouble. He grew very close to the King. Shortly after King Dean saved Princess Felicia Sir Castiel became best friends with King Dean like the princess's parents were. Little did Princess Felicia know that here would be two new arrivals in the Winchester kingdom."

"Who? Who is the new arrivals, De-De?"

"King Dean was expecting two little twin babies."

"Are yous going to have a baby like my Daddy?" Felicia asked almost too innocently.

"Your Daddy had a baby?"

"Mama told me that I's was a special baby."

"That you are, Fe. Now, it's time for bed."

"Cans you stay wif me, De-De?"

"I can stay and rub your back until you fall asleep. How does that sound?" Felicia sleepily nodded and rolled over on her side and Dean curled up beside her and rubbed her back and ran his finger through her silky dirty blonde wavy hair. He laid there and thought just about different things. Felicia being a new member of the family, him being pregnant with not one but two babies, being in a new relationship, which he has never done, makes things weirder it's with his best friend. For the first time ever Dean was actually not only thinking but going to quit hunting and start a family. Yeah, he was going to have helped because he knew Sam would help out plenty and Cas has never failed him once. Bobby, well, Bobby will definitely give them the roof over their head until they get up on their feet. Once he heard Felicia lightly snoring he slid out of the bed and downstairs to sit beside his new boyfriend.

"So, Felicia watched her parents die?" Bobby asked.

"Yeah, Bobby, it was brutal. It was like Mom's death all over again." Dean replied looking at the floor playing with Cas's hand in his lap.

"Is that why you kept her instead of taking her to an orphanage?" Sam asked. Dean kept silent and just kept fiddling with Cas's hand. Maybe it was the way Bobby phrased what happened or it finally clicked but knowing that Felicia watched her parents die like Dean watched his mother die hit him hard. Dean laid his head on Cas's shoulder. Winchester's don't cry. Hormonal, 2 month pregnant with twins Dean Winchester did cry and for the first time…he didn't care who saw. "You ok, Dean?"

Dean shook his head. "No, but I will be. Felicia is my daughter now. I have two more on the way. I have to man up. I can't be crying over spilt blood now can I?"

"You're pregnant, Dean. It's the hormones. This is normal." Cas said laying his head on Dean's.

"You idjits can stay here for as long as you want. Mi casa es tu casa." Bobby said staying up and walking into the kitchen.

"I'm exhausted, you guys. I think I'm going to join Fe upstairs." Dean said rising to his feet.

"Dean." Sam answered. Dean looked up Sam. "Don't think of this by yourself. I'm going to be here for you and Cas…Hell, Cas is your boyfriend now. He's going to be like a second father to Fe."

"That does bring up a major question. How is Felicia going to react when she finds out that her new Daddy is pregnant? Even though human have grown up their whole lives with carriers and male pregnancies but for children it's not normal when you come from a hetero family." Cas said.

"Here's the thing. Fe already knows and understands that Daddies can have babies."

"How?"

"It wasn't her Mom who had her."

"Her…H-her dad had Felicia?" Sam retorted.

"Yeah, now, I would love and talk about Fe but like I said before I stood up, I'm exhausted and want to get upstairs and in bed before I collapse."

Cas rose to his feet and walked over to Dean and pasted him and Dean followed. Cas stopped before reaching the stair sto look at his new boyfriend. "Dean?"

"Yeah, Cas?"

"Since we are moving slow in our relationship and I knw you have never done anything even close to a relationship with a man or a woman, but I just wanted to know if you are…if we are—"

"Cas, you are my boyfriend, I am your boyfriend. We are partners together. Now, can I go to sleep?"

"Of course, my love." Cas nodded.

"First things first, you can think of something 10x times better than that name. Be creative, angel. How about tomorrow around lunch we can discuss name for each other?"

"That sounds…that sounds nice." Cas smiled.

"Alright, good night, Cas." Dean smiled before pecking Cas on the lips.

"Good night, Dean." Cas replied as Dean walked up that stairs.

Dean wanted to just flop on the bed and slip into unconsciousness when he realized that there was a tiny, innocent, fragile, dependent toddler dead asleep in the bed. Dean slid off his pants and shirt then walked into the bathroom. He did his business then washed his face. He looked into the mirror and turned to the side. His abs were completely gone. His stomach looked bloated. The fact that there were two life forms inside him made him feel a little better.

He crawled into the bed and wrapped around Felicia. Fe must have woken up from the movement on the bed, she looked up at Dean and mumbled something. "Shh, go back to sleep, baby girl."

"Goodnight, Daddy." Felicia mumbled before drifting back to sleep. What she said peg Dean in the heart. He liked it that she thought of him as a father now.

"Good night, Fe." Dean smiled and rifted to sleep with Felicia in her arms.


	6. Chapter 6

After 4 months Felicia had completely settled in and each one of the boys and Bobby. FE had come up with names to everybody. Dean was obviously Daddy and Sam was Sammy or Uncle Moose. Cas was just Cas and sometimes Daddy Cas or Papa Cas, Papa Cas is becoming her favorite to call Cas though. Then there was Bobby. He was just Bobby but Fe was catching on to his vocabulary very fast. Dean about fell out of his chair when Felicia called Sam an Idjit. Bobby loves Felicia.

Even though Dean was obviously Felicia's favorite for the four of them, Bobby was becoming a big influence on her. Fe loves Dean to pieces and would love him to the end of the world but, she loved acting like Bobby. The cons to that were that Bobby needed to filter his language 24/7. That's hard when you're an old drunk, especially a sobering old drunk. Cas took out all the alcohol so Felicia wouldn't find any, and Dean wouldn't get tempted.

Dean was 6 months pregnant. His stomach was very swollen. Dean had found out that he was having one of each gender so Sam went nuts are baby shopping with Cas. Dean was kinda glad because he knew nothing about babies. The only thing is that that he was left with Fe and Bobby was always outside "working" on cars.

Felicia is a little troublemaker, which proves harder to discipline when Dean is 6 months pregnant with twins.

"Felicia, stop." Dean said sternly.

Felicia ran past Dean and squealed. Dean huffed in frustration. He was seating on the couch yelling at Felicia to quit running in the house for 20 minutes. Dean was now starting to have trouble getting up and down quickly. Sam had gone out looking for jobs and Cas was learning how to fix cars with Bobby.

Dean slowly rose to his feet and waited for Fe to run past him again. When she did he grabbed her by the ran then scooped her up and walked outside. Felicia knew who was outside. She knew that Cas and Bobby were out there and now was getting bigger with the twins they were the ones who brought the hammer down.

"No, Daddy! No!"

"Too late, girly. I told you to quite rough housing and running inside the house for 20 minutes. Now, you are going to have to deal with the consequences." Dean said as he waddled down the porch steps.

"No! No1 Daddy! Pwease! No! I be good! I BE GOOD!" Felicia screamed in terror.

Dean walked over to Bobby. "Bobby, I need to you help me decide a punishment for her."

"NO! DaddY! I be good! Promise! Pwease! No!" Felicia tried to squirm out of Dean's tight grip. Cas came walking over from the back of the car. Felicia's eyes connected with Cas's. "DaddY! I sowwy! Pwease! NO! I be good girl! I swear!"

"What's going on?" Cas asked in confusion of the screaming 2 ½ year old.

"Fe, doesn't understand that when Daddy says to not run around in the house because she could get hurt. Daddy told her to stop rough housing and running inside for 20 minutes and she just kept going." Dean said looking at the panicking, crying little girl.

"Felicia, you know your Daddy can't get up and down as fast as he used to. If your Daddy says to not run in the room than you don't run in the house. Since you didn't listen to him you are going to have to face the consequences."

"NO! Papa Cas! Pwease! I be good! Promise! Pinky promise! I good girl!" Felicia flailed as Dean handed her off to Cas.

"I'm sorry, baby girl. There's no way to get out of this." Cas said rubbing her back as he walked inside.

Dean rubbed his belly as both the babies started throwing rapid fire punches. Bobby just watched him. "Do the baby idjits feel how stressed you got?"

"I didn't get stressed. I got angry." Dean said realizing what he was doing.

"Well, whatever you were feeling they sure didn't like it. Go inside and lay down…in bed…and sleep. You're not sleeping and relaxing enough like Dr. Milton wanted you to do."

"It's hard Bobby. Felicia is a high priority child. She lost both her parents. I can't let her not be happy."

"But you are going to risk those twins life because you get so worked up over her terrible two years? Think of yourself for a change, Dean. Felicia did lose her parents and I understand wanting her to be happy, but she gained you, Sam, Castiel, Hell, she fucking loves me for some damned reason."

"Shhh, Bobby not in front of my children." Dean laughed placing his hands on his exscinded belly.

"Go rest, ya Idjit." Bobby waved him off.

"I can't. Not while I no Castiel has Felicia over his knee."

"If you don't get inside that house and go rest and sleep I will pull you over my own knee."

"You wouldn't put a pregnant man over your knee." Dean smirked.

"You would think that, but this aint my first rodeo."

"Bobby?"

"Go." Bobby pointed to the house as Cas stepped out rubbing his hand.

Dean walked over to Cas. "How is she?"

"Laying on the couch rubbing her bottom whimpering 'I'm sorry, Daddy.' And calling for you."

"You weren't too hard on her were you?"

"I popped her butt five times. Then time out for a few minutes and now she is on the couch calling for you and whimpered 'I'm sorry, Daddy.'"

"Thanks, baby. I'm sorry you are bad cop now."

"It's perfectly fine, Dean. I think of this as a training manual for parenting the twins."

"Well, first we have to make it to two years old." Dean smiled as Cas placed a hand on Dean's belly and Dean felt a peaceful feeling creepy through his body.

"Go rest, like Bobby said. I'll bring Fe upstairs for her nap when I know you are well asleep."

"Thank you, baby."

Cas nodded and Dean walked into the house. He took the kitchen to the chair to avoid Felicia so he could get upstairs. He still felt bad that he had to punish Fe.

_**A/N:**__**Hey guys, sorry i have updated in a while. I have been super duper busy. If i haven't been working, i have been working on AP art. I also have been super into a few other stories i have been working on. Plus, i little bit a writers block, but i got out of it. Hope you enjoy this chapter though :) i promise to update as soon as possible :D**_


End file.
